Don't Tell Duo!
by Serenity3
Summary: Heero/Usagi! Duo has a new girlfriend, but what happens when Heero falls in love with her?
1. Duo's Girlfriend

Hey everyone, I know what you're probably thinking. "She's working on two fics and now she's starting another one?!" Well, I love SM/GW crossovers and I couldn't wait to get started. This story is mainly romance, so be prepared. I'm such a sap for that kind of thing. This is going to be centered around Usagi, just like my other fics. I guess it's obvious who my favorite character is. Normally I would ask you readers who you want her to see her paired with, but this is a special case. I was asked to write this fic by a friend of mine.   
  
This will be a Heero/Usagi fic even though at first it may not look like it. Oh, and Usagi is a little OOC in this fic. I like her manga personality better so that's the one I'm leaning toward with this story. In other words, she's not a crybaby, ditz, klutz, etc. However, she's still the bright and bubbly princess we all know and love.   
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah... I don't own SM. Blah, blah... I don't own GW. Blah some more... I do own this story. Is that good enough?  
  
  
  
Don't Tell Duo!  
  
  
  
"Duo, you've been on that phone all night!" yelled an irritated Wufei.  
  
"Easy Wu-man, I'm talking to a pretty little lady here,"  
  
"Maxwell, the name's Wufei!"  
  
"Sure thing Wu-man,"  
  
"Maxwell!" yelled Wufei angrily while bringing out his katana.  
  
"Eeep!" squealed Duo and began to run from Wufei. He didn't take any notice to the phone he dropped.  
  
Heero walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Duo?" a beautiful voice questioned.  
  
"Duo's currently being detained," stated Heero in his usual monotone as he watched Wufei chase Duo.  
  
"Well, then who are you?" the voice on the other line inquired.  
  
"Heero Yuy," click. He had hung up. Usagi stared at her phone for a few moments and then muttered something about making Duo get some friends that were more polite.  
  
Finally, Quatre had managed to get Wufei to stop trying to kill Duo. Duo then remembered Usagi. He looked at the phone and gave the other four guys a death glare that could rival Heero's.  
  
"Damn, who did it?!" He shouted. Heero let a light smirk form on his usually expressionless face signaling to Duo that it was him. "I hope you know that was the hottest girl I've ever seen!"  
  
Duo then quickly dialed Usagi's number, "Usagi?"  
  
"Yes?" her angelic voice answered.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Heero hanging up on you," he apologized.  
  
"It's okay,"  
  
"No, no, I want to make it up to you. How about we go dancing tomorrow night?" he asked, really hoping she says yes.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great!" Usagi replied excitedly. She loved to dance and just happened to be very good at it.   
  
"Hey, why don't you come over here now?" asked Duo. He seemed very pleased with himself for coming up with this.  
  
"If I do, you'll still take me dancing, right?" She wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to get out of it.  
  
"Sure babe," Usagi was glad that they were just talking on the phone, otherwise he would have seen her turn crimson at his last remark. "I'll be by in a minute to pick you up!" (Just so you know, Usagi has her own place.)  
  
Usagi rushed to get ready to see Duo. She threw on a pair of flair jeans that hung rather low on her hips, a pink tank top, and a pair of white sneakers. She left her hair up in its usual style and applied a touch of pink lip gloss. She heard a car honk and took one last look in the mirror before she left.  
  
When she got in the car, Duo smiled a wide smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey gorgeous," He continued to look at her like a love sick fool, but didn't say anything else.  
  
  
  
At the pilots house (In case you haven't caught on, they all live together), while Duo is still gone...  
  
"What do you think this weak onna looks like?" (Please tell me I don't have to tell you who said that. If you don't know, e-mail me. We need to have a little talk!)  
  
"By the way Duo talks, you would think that she's some sort of goddess," replied Quatre.  
  
"What would a goddess want with Duo?" smirked Wufei. "She's probably hideous!"  
  
"Who's probably hideous?" a silvery voice came into play. The pilots, excluding Duo, all turned to look at who Duo's new girl was. They all were shocked at how beautiful she was even if they didn't show it. In fact the only one that did show any emotion was Quatre, and he merely blushed.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet Usagi," Duo's voice introduces the young beauty.  
  
"Hello, Miss Usagi, I'm Quatre Winner." The boyish looking platinum blonde said politely. "This is Trowa" he said pointing to a slightly older looking guy with gravity defying bangs that covered one of his emerald eyes.   
  
"Hello Trowa," Usagi greeted him sweetly.  
  
"That's Wufei," Quatre's gaze fell on a boy with sleek black hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail.  
  
"I do not talk to weak onna's," Wufei looked slightly irritated.  
  
Usagi merely smiled and replied, "Five minutes, that's all I need. Then we'll see who's weak." She said this in the sweetest voice she could manage.   
  
Quatre, sensing the tension, moved on to the last pilot. "Last but not least is Heero." He gestured over to a boy in the corner that was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He had unruly brown hair and deep, cold Prussian eyes. Even though his face was unreadable, he was still one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. However, it dawned on her that this was the one that had been so rude and hung up on her.  
  
"So your the jerk who hung up on me?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Who's up for a movie?" asked Duo, already in search for one.  
  
  
  
Three movies later, everyone had fallen asleep except for Usagi. Usagi looked up at the clock and noticed it was a little pass three in the morning. She slowly got up and moved towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked in monotone.  
  
Usagi jumped; she thought that everyone was sleeping. "Well, it's really late and I need to go home."  
  
"Hn," was his reply. She then turned around and headed towards the door again. "I'll take you." Heero was now standing right behind her. She hadn't heard him make a single move. She nodded and let him out in front of her; after all, she didn't know what he drove.  
  
She then saw Heero climb onto a motorcycle and stopped.  
  
"On second thought, I think I'll just walk," Usagi said.  
  
"Get on," Heero demanded, never letting his monotone fade. She reluctantly got on the bike and was trying to figure out what to do with her hands when he took suddenly took off. Usagi through her arms around him for fear that she would go flying off.   
  
"Where do you live?" he asked. Usagi yelled out the directions to her apartment. He then pulled back on the throttle even more. Usagi squealed and buried her head into his back.  
  
When she was finally home and in her bed, she let out a small sigh. "I can't wait until tomorrow when I get to go dancing. I wonder if Heero can dance," she let out a giggle at the thought. Heero? Dance?  
  
  
  
The next day, Usagi was busy getting ready for her date with Duo. She had on black leather pants that flared slightly and were hip huggers. She wore a thin strapped black belly shirt that complimented her thin and toned stomach. She pulled on her black boots after putting on just a hint of make-up. She smiled at her reflection. She was going to blow him away (No dirty thoughts you ecchi out there!).  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the pilot's home...  
  
"Damn!" Duo hollered angrily. He had just been called into work. (Hey, I had to think up something)  
  
"Looks like you won't be going dancing with that weak onna after all," Wufei smirked.   
  
"Miss Usagi is going to be very disappointed," Quatre added.  
  
"No, I can't let her down." A smile then crept up onto his face as he scanned the different pilots. 'Wufei? No, he wouldn't go for it. How about Trowa? No, too quiet. Quatre? No, he's too sweet. She might start to like him.' Duo shuddered at the thought. 'Only one left...'  
  
"Hey Heero, Usagi's really hot, don't you think?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn," Duo knew that this meant yes. No guy in their right mind, or in their wrong one for that matter, could disagree with that comment.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that because I can't take Usagi dancing for me," he stated.  
  
"No,"  
  
"But Heero, I promised!"  
  
"You want me to take your girlfriend on a date?" Heero knew that Duo was sometimes a ditz but he couldn't believe he came up with this stupid idea.  
  
"Come on, Heero. It's just dancing. Please!" Duo begged, putting on a puppy dog face that sickened Heero.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Thanks Heero!" Duo then left for work.  
  
  
  
Usagi was really surprised when she heard someone knock on her door. Duo never knocked; he always honked the horn. Usagi just shrugged as she went to answer the door. You can imagine her surprise when she saw a rather cute, yet cold guy with deep Prussian eyes waiting for her.  
  
"Heero?" she asked.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Next time you get to see exactly what happens when Usagi and Heero go dancing. How will they act? What will happen when the music's going and the light's are down low? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Don't worry it will be up soon. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter!  
  
Please review, all comments are welcome!  
  
~Serenity~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Heero's First Kiss

OMG! I can't believe how many reviews I got for just the first day! When I got online and checked my e-mail I had a long list of review alerts! I couldn't believe! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!   
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own GW or SM. They belong to rich people, and I can assure you that I'm not one of them.  
  
You're all probably wondering what's going to happen on Heero and Usagi's... I guess it's a date. *shrugs* Well, you're about to find out.   
  
Quick note: In my story, Usagi can sing beautifully.   
  
  
  
Don't Tell Duo!  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"Hn," was all she got in response.  
  
"Where's Duo? Did something happen to him?" Usagi was getting a little worried.  
  
"Duo had to go to work. I'm taking you in his place," Heero replied in monotone. (Wow! Two whole sentences!)  
  
"I don't think Duo would like that very much," she replied.  
  
"He suggested it," he replied. Usagi looked at him doubtfully. She was about to tell him 'no thanks' but then noticed how his unruly brown hair hung in his face boyishly.  
  
'Well he is kinda cute,' she thought. 'I really want to go...'  
  
"Well, if it's okay with Duo," she smiled and walked out with Heero. She momentarily stared at his motorcycle. She was so scared of them, but then again, she felt so safe with Heero.  
  
She got on and, remembering how fast he went the previous night, did not hesitate to wrap her arms around him.   
  
  
  
When they reached the club that Usagi had suggested, they noticed the very long line.   
  
'Looks like we'll have to go somewhere else,' thought Heero. His thoughts were interrupted by a large man that looked to be a bouncer shout out Usagi's name.  
  
"Usagi!" Usagi turned to see who it was that was calling her. "Look, guys, she's here." Several other people turned to see who he was talking about. Usagi grabbed Heero's hand and walked straight up to the man.   
  
'I wonder how he knows her?' thought Heero, not allowing his curiosity show, though.  
  
"Hey guys," Usagi greeted. "This is my date, Heero." The bouncer turned to face Heero and glared menacingly. It didn't even faze him.   
  
"So, kitten, do you plan on performing for us tonight?" Heero turned to see who it was that was talking to Usagi now. It was a 'man' that had sandy blonde hair and was fairly tall.   
  
"No, I don't think so," Usagi blushed. Several objections sounded from various people.  
  
"But, Usagi, you simply must," a woman with teal hair and eyes to match said.  
  
"Well, oh how can I turn you guys down," Usagi gave in. Cheers could then be heard throughout the crowd. "Come on, Heero." She once again took Heero's hand. She pulled him into the club, completely oblivious to the glares that her friends were giving her date.  
  
"You seem popular here," said Heero.  
  
"My uncle owns the place. I've been coming here to sing ever since I was a little girl."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Do you dance, Heero?" she questioned.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Well, if you don't, you're gonna learn!" Usagi said cheerfully as she dragged him out onto the dance floor. Usagi began to move to the rhythm of the music. It happened to be a semi-fast song. Heero just stood there, void of emotions as usual.  
  
"Heero, you're no fun!" she pouted.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"What's your problem?" Usagi demanded. Heero looked at and to Usagi's surprise, answered her.  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Well, you should have said so! First of all, you have to loosen up!" Heero did as he was told, well a little bit anyway. "Now, listen to the music. You just have to move to it." Usagi started to dance again. Heero slowly started to move with her. "Good," she said. "You're starting to get the hang of it."  
  
Usagi gradually move closer. Finally, they were so close that every time Usagi would let her hips sway, she would brush up against Heero. Usagi spun around so her back was facing Heero. She grabbed his hands and pulled them around her waist. They moved together perfectly.  
  
'Wow,' Usagi thought. 'Who would have ever though that Heero was such a good dancer?'  
  
Heero leaned his head down and Usagi could feel his warm breath on her ear. She blushed slightly.   
  
'What am I doing?' wondered Heero. 'I'm supposed to be the Perfect Soldier, so why am I here? If I don't stop...' Heero almost shuddered at the thought. 'No, she's Duo's girlfriend'   
  
Then the first slow song came on and Heero dropped his arms.  
  
"I'm going to sit this one out," he muttered.  
  
"I don't think so," Usagi said in turn. She put her arms around his neck to keep him from going anywhere. "You're staying right here."  
  
"Hn," Heero muttered before allowing his arms to slip around her. Usagi came in closer and rested her head on Heero's chest, causing him to tense up.  
  
"Just relax," she whispered softly. He gazed down at her beautiful form and started moving with her once more. He felt her every curve pushed up against his body. When the song was almost over, she raised her head up and blue met blue. She found herself getting lost in his eyes. Those eyes that were chilling to the bone. She closed her eyes and started to move in toward his lips.   
  
Heero saw her shut her eyes and start coming closer. Truth be told, it terrified him, although you couldn't tell by his expression. Heero didn't know what was happening. It was like something had just come over him. He started leaning into the kiss. They're lips were just millimeters apart.  
  
"Usagi?" someone yelled. Their kiss was immediately interrupted. "Usagi, come on. It's time for you to perform!"   
  
Usagi stepped away from Heero, blushing. She then made her way up to the stage.   
  
Usagi briefly discussed which song she was going to perform with the band. She then turned to face the crowd and waited for the music to begin.  
  
She sang beautifully. 'Just like an angel,' thought Heero. For one slight moment, you could see that he was in total awe of her silvery voice.  
  
When her song was completely, applause and cheers filled the room. She got down from the stage and walked back to Heero. They danced more that night but their moment was over.   
  
Finally they decided to leave. Usagi had to prepare herself for, yet another ride on the bike.  
  
When they reached Usagi's place, Heero parked his bike and walked her to her door.  
  
"Thank you, Heero," she said. "I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Hn," was his reply, but it wasn't as cold as usual. He turned and began to walk back to his motorcycle. Usagi faced the door, key in hand.  
  
'Don't do it, Usagi!' she mentally scolded herself. 'You have a boyfriend!' Then another voice came, 'But he's so cute!'  
  
Usagi dropped her key and turned to watch Heero walk away.  
  
"Heero, wait!" she yelled and proceeded to run after him. Heero turned around to see what was wrong. Usagi through her arms around him, and because she caught him off guard, knocked them both down on the ground.  
  
"Usa..." He started but was instantly stopped by Usagi pulling him into his very first kiss. The kiss that had been denied to him all night. It was so heated and passionate. Heero really didn't know what to do. He was going on pure instinct. Images of Usagi flashed through his mind and he realized that he had been wanting to do this all night.   
  
As soon as Usagi pulled away. Heero claimed her lips once again in another earth shattering kiss.  
  
'What am I doing?' thought Heero. 'This has to stop!' Heero ignored his rationality and kept on kissing her with. All of his emotion that he had locked away for all these years were being put into this kiss.  
  
Finally, they were forced to break for air. Usagi stared at him in shock, wondering what had came over her. Heero stood up and extended his hand to help her up as well.  
  
"Uh... um..." she began. Heero started toward his bike. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home," he replied.  
  
"Don't you think we need to talk about what just happened here?" she asked.  
  
"We kissed, what's there to talk about?" he replied in usual monotone.  
  
"But what about Duo?!" she said. "I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Fine, I won't tell him." Usagi gasped. She saw the pain in his eyes. It was hardly noticeable and if she hadn't been searching his expression for some hint of emotion, she never would've picked up on it. Heero started the bike and before Usagi could say anything, he was gone.  
  
Usagi dropped to her knees. "Oh, Heero, I don't want to hurt you, either. What do I do?" Usagi let a single tear role down her cheek before she got up and headed inside.  
  
  
  
  
When Heero got home and walked in the door, the first person he met was Duo.  
  
"So, did Heero have fun?" Duo smirked, of course he was expecting Heero to have had the worse time of his life. "Did Usagi talk you into dancing? Man, that's something I would pay money to see."  
  
Heero didn't reply. He didn't even draw his gun on Duo. He just went to his room and fell onto his bed.  
  
"Usagi," he whispered.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
As you can tell, I'm a big sap! I'm sorry, but I hate it when the fanfic says that it's romance and then the author never gets around to any romance until the eighth chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked this story. Once again, thanks to everyone that reviewed. It really pays to review *winks*.  
  
  
  
~Serenity~  
  



	3. Shattered Glass

Hey guys! Well, I've been writing all night long. I had to upload a chapter to my other two fics. Man, this whole author thing is demanding. I'm sure those of you out there that are also members know exactly what I mean. If there are any mechanical errors, which I'm sure there will be, please try to overlook them. My grammar check program sucks!   
  
Oh, a lot of reviews I've read said that they felt sorry for Duo and that he needed somebody. Well, this fic is centered around Usagi and Heero... but since I absolutely love Duo, I'll let you vote on who he gets paired with. The lucky girl won't come in until later on. Well, you do have to have time to vote.  
  
I'm not even going to waste my time with coming up with some sort of cute disclaimer. If you don't know that I don't own SM of GW then apparently you don't own either. That means that you can't sue because I wouldn't be violating what's yours anyway.  
  
Enough of that, time to read...  
  
  
  
  
Don't Tell Duo  
  
  
  
Usagi was shopping in the mall when she heard a few familiar voices. She followed the sounds back to the food court where they originated and found Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and... Heero. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when her sapphire eyes fell on the unreadable pilot.   
  
Heero felt a sudden warm feeling course through his body. His intuition told him that he was being watched. He glanced up from the table only to see... Usagi.   
  
Their eyes met and completely locked.   
  
Duo and Wufei had engaged in the normal fight about the nickname Duo insisted on calling him. Wufei gave him the usual insults and death threats. Duo merely laughed like an idiot and kept on nagging him. That is, until he saw Heero intense eyes staring at... Usagi?   
  
Duo smiled to Usagi and signaled for her to come over and join them.  
  
"Hey babe," Duo greeted cheerfully as he got up and slid his arms around her bare waist. "I like the outfit." Usagi was dressed in a baby blue halter top and a pair of white flares. Her feet were adorned in white platform sandals and her hair was in her typical style.   
  
Usagi smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. A look of pure jealousy overcame Heero, but it was gone as soon as it came.  
  
"Sorry for not being able to take you dancing myself, gorgeous," he apologized. "I hope Heero wasn't too much of a stiff," he chuckled. Then he gave Usagi a quick kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Duo, really, it's fine. We had a great time, didn't we Heero?" Usagi turned to look at Heero and forced herself to smile.  
  
"Hn," was his reply.   
  
"Its okay Usagi, you don't have to put on some act. You won't hurt Heero's feelings. Will she Heero?" It was Duo's turn to question the Perfect Soldier. Heero looked up at Usagi and then at Duo, who still had his arms around her. Heero couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even give Heero his signature 'hn' before getting up and walking off.  
  
"Man, I guess dancing did some irreversible damage to Heero's ego," Duo said as Usagi managed a weak giggle. Then she became serious once again and watched the man of her dreams walk away.  
  
'And it's all my fault,' she thought solemnly. She didn't even hear the others' attempts to get her attention.  
  
"Miss Usagi?" came Quatre's kind voice.   
  
Usagi jerked her eyes up to meet his concerned look. "Sorry, you were saying?"  
  
"We were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner this evening?" Quatre said politely.   
  
"Please!!!" Duo made a rather cute puppy dog face that Usagi couldn't help but say yes too.  
  
  
  
That night, Heero forced himself to have dinner with the pilots and Usagi. If he turned it down, someone would become suspicious. That is, if they were not already. Heero gave himself a mental slap for his senseless actions. But what was he supposed to do? Just sit there and watch Duo put his hands all over her. He would rather fail a mission, get captured by the enemy, and get married to Relena rather than see Usagi with another man. (Sorry Relena fans, I couldn't resist).  
  
Usagi couldn't take her eyes off Heero. She tried to focus on Duo or her food or anything beside the sharp, handsome features of Heero. He attempts were all in vain. No matter what, he gaze always diverted back to the cold, emotionless eyes of the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Finally, Heero got up and went to his room. He knew the pilots wouldn't expect him to stay because it was perfectly normal for him to be anti-social.  
  
A little while after Heero had retired to his room, Usagi spoke up.  
  
"Hey, I'll be back. I have to go use the restroom," She got up from the table and walked into the bathroom, which just happened to be the room directly across from Heero's.  
  
Usagi gazed longingly at Heero's door. 'You blew it Usagi. Do you honestly think that he could like you now? Get real, you've let Duo flirt with you all day long.' Usagi sighed as she went into the bathroom.  
  
Heero was in his room just sitting on his bed. He had tried to pass the time with his laptop, but it just didn't interest him. Finally, he decided to get up and get a coke or something.   
  
They picked the exact same moment to open the doors and walk out of the rooms. They collided, and Usagi braced herself for the fall. Instead of hitting the floor, a pair of arms seized her and lifted her back to her feet. Usagi looked up at the young man that had caught her and blushed slightly. They were both vaguely aware of how close they were to each other. All they knew is that somehow, their yearning ceased and was replaced by a sense of completeness.  
  
"Heero, I... I'm so sorry," All of Heero's anger was immediately cast out. How could he possibly be mad at her? She radiated love and innocence, something that greatly intrigued him. He was overcome with the desire to protect her and make her feel the same things that he felt when she was near.  
  
'Why does she effect me this way?' thought Heero. 'This isn't me! These emotions will just make me weak!'  
  
'I want to be with him so bad. I've never met anyone like him before. He frightens me. No, that's not the right word,' Usagi thought. 'He... he excites me.'  
  
They seemed to stand there for an eternity. Neither one wanted to break the moment, but both were scared to take it any farther.  
  
It was finally Usagi that broke the silence that had wrapped itself so gingerly around them. "I want to kiss you so badly," she said, a little surprised at her own words.  
  
"Then why don't you?" His monotone caused it to be more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
Usagi wanted to turn away from him, but it was as if she were under some sort of spell. "Heero, this is entirely new to me. I've never felt this way before. I feel as if I'm finally free to be who I am. All these new emotions are just exploding within me and..." Usagi stopped to catch her breath. Heero saw her pause and before he could think twice about the consequences of his actions, he placed his lips on hers. Usagi just stood there in shock, wondering if she were dreaming. She responded by parting her lips, allowing Heero to deepen the kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and started running her fingers through his hair. Heero stroked her back, memorizing every inch of her flesh that her halter left bare.  
  
They quickly pulled away when they heard the sound of shattering glass. They then turned to face a very surprised and wide eyes pilot.  
  
  
  
*******The End*******   
  
  
  
*Dodges various flying object*   
  
Can't a girl play a little harmless joke?!   
  
Readers: No! *have on angry faces*  
  
*laughs nervously* Fine then, here's the rest of the chapter.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Quatre gasped and turned beat red. Usagi looked down and noticed the broken glass at his feet.  
  
"Uh... I think that's my cue to leave," said Usagi. As she went back into the room where Duo, Trowa, and Wufei still sat, she put on a sweet smile.  
  
"Hey babe, what took ya so long?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just not feeling well. I'm going to go ahead and leave. I'll soon you guys later." With that, Usagi was out the door and on her way home.  
  
  
  
"Heero?" questioned Quatre. Heero merely sighed and prepared himself for the upcoming lecture. It was a lecture that never came. For some odd reason, Quatre was completely full of compassion. "Heero, do you love her?"  
  
Heero looked up at Quatre, not sure how to answer his question. Finally he gave him the only answer that seemed appropriate.   
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never felt love before."  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Okay, we all know that Duo can be some what of a ditz at times, but be honest, do you really think that Usagi and Heero can hide this forever?! I think not, and since I am the author... what I think is law!  
  
Well, next time there will be more fireworks and ????? I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I come up with!  
  
I hope you liked this! Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
~Serenity~  



	4. Duo's Tears

Hey everyone, you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating my stories. It's just that I haven't been home for a long time and then when I finally got back I had major writer's block. I'll try to be a more responsible author... me responsible? That is really funny...

  
  


Anyway, for the millionth time... I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I promise, I really don't.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  
  
  
  
  


Usagi was out for a walk in the park. She wanted a chance to sort out her feelings and decide what exactly she should do about them.

  
  


'I really think I love Heero. Then again, I don't want to hurt Duo. I know he likes me and technically, I am his girlfriend. This isn't fair to him. I should stop this and just be honest. What if I ruin Heero and Duo's friendship, though? I never wanted to come between them. Great, Usagi, you've certainly done it this time.' 

  
  


Usagi's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see... Duo.

  
  


"Hi Duo," she said softly.

  
  


"Hey Pretty Lady," he replied. Then he noticed that she wasn't her normal happy self and got worried. "What's wrong?"

  
  


"Nothing," she said and then cast her gaze on the ground. She sighed. 'It's now or never, Usagi'

"That's a lie, Duo."

  
  


Duo looked confused but then asked, "Well, then what's the truth?"

  
  


"I'm sorry, but the truth is..." she began, " that I can't be with you anymore."

  
  


Duo looked at her, not wanting to believe what she had just said, "What do you mean?"

  
  


"I mean that I want to break up. You're a wonderful guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. I'm really sorry, but things just aren't working out." Usagi tried to explain.

  
  


"I thought everything was great. I really thought that you cared about me, but I guess I was wrong," said Duo, hurt.

  
  


"Duo, I do care about you. I never wanted to hurt you."

  
  


"Save it, Usagi," Duo interrupted. "I'll see you around." With that Duo turned and left the park. However, he did not turn around fast enough, for Usagi saw the tears that slowly made their way down his cheeks.

  
  


Usagi collapsed to her knees and cried for the one she had hurt. 'Usagi, look what you've done!'

  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo burst through the apartment door, his face stained with freshly fallen tears. He came face to face with Quatre.

  
  


"Duo, what's wrong?" The other pilots began making their way in to see what was bothering the self-proclaimed Shinigami.

  
  


"Usagi... sh...she...broke up with... m... me," he stuttered, trying to keep his emotions in check.

  
  


"Did she give you a reason?" asked the normally silent Trowa.

  
  


"All she said was that things weren't working out and that she was sorry," Duo said. "I don't get it. What did I do wrong? I thought everything was going great. I liked her so much." New tears filled his eyes, but Duo refused to let them fall.

  
  


While listening to Duo's words, Heero was taken over with guilt. 'This is all my fault. I never should have agreed to taking Usagi dancing. I've lived all my life without love; I'm strong enough to live the rest of it that way. I only wish things could be different but I can't be selfish.'

  
  


Heero then proceeded to walk out the door. He would go to Usagi's and tell her that she made a mistake. That he did not love her.

  
  


"If only I didn't love her," Heero sighed. " That would make everything so much easier."

  
  


After Heero left, everyone had a puzzled look on their faces... everyone except for Quatre.

  
  


"Where do you think he's going?" asked Wufei. He was answered with a shrug from Duo. "You don't think he's going to go kill that onna, do you?" was Wufei's next question.

  
  


A look of horror spread across Duo's face. "He wouldn't, would he?"

  
  


"No," Quatre said. He had a feeling he knew what Heero was up to. 'He must love her a lot to be willing to let her go,' Quatre thought.

  
  


"Are you sure?" asked Duo, full of hope.

  
  


"He could never harm her," answered Quatre but Duo was still not convinced. He didn't have a chance to voice his concern because Quatre once again began to speak.

"He could never harm her, because... he's in love with her..."

  
  
  
  



	5. Back to Hell

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I hope everyone knows that since I say it every time I upload a chapter. If you don't, e-mail me. We need to have a little talk... maybe you can meet the nice people that give you pretty white jackets and padded rooms.

  
  
  
  


I'm so sorry for being so mean to Duo! I love Duo so much and I feel so evil. Please don't hate me too much!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  


Heero had just arrived at Usagi's place. He hated doing what he was about to do but knew that it had to be done. He slowly made his way up to the door. He stared at it for the longest time, knowing that he was about to lose the only thing good he had ever known. The love that he had been denied all his life was standing on the other side of that very door. The one that he would gladly let tear down the barriers that he had spent so long building. She was able to see past his coldness and had somehow managed to sneak into his heart.

  
  


'Well, Heero, it was wonderful while it lasted, but do you really think that a killer like you deserves her love? No, an angel should never sink so low.' With that thought, Heero knocked on the door, ready to tell the girl of his dreams that she meant nothing to him.

  
  


"Heero?" Usagi questioned as she opened the door. Her face immediately lit up and her azure orbs seemed to dance. She smiled sweetly and through herself into his arms. "Oh, Heero, I've been wanting to see you all day! There's something I've been wanting to tell you!"

  
  


"Usagi, there's also something I need to tell you," Heero said in his monotone, however, it was much colder than usual. Usagi didn't seem to notice, though.

  
  


"Please, Heero, let me go first. I don't think I'll have the courage to say this if I wait any longer," Serena replied. Heero was about to protest but was silenced by Usagi's lips being placed on his own, capturing him in a sweet kiss. It was not a hard and demanding one, instead it was soft, almost as if they expected the other to break if too much pressure was applied.

  
  


Usagi finally pulled away and allowed her eyes to flutter open. She gazed intently into his eyes. "Heero, I know that we haven't known each other for long, and I'm also aware that I just recently broke off my relationship with Duo. Heero, ever since that night that you first took me home, I knew there was something there. I knew you were someone special. After spending time with you I became addicted. I couldn't get my mind off you. I want to know everything about you. I want to be the one that holds you and kisses you. I don't know how I've lived so long without you and now that I know what I've been missing out on, I don't know how life would be without you. I don't want to know how. I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I love you."

  
  


At Usagi's words Heero's heart jumped for joy but immediately crumbled once he remembered what he must do. He looked down at the petite girl in his arms. She layed her head on his chest and had her arms snaked around his neck. She looked so peaceful and fit so perfectly in his embrace. He thought of the past few days and all that had happened. No matter how brief they were, he knew that he would treasure those days for the rest of his life. For a few blissful moments, he had known what heaven was really like. 

  
  


'If you don't get it over with, you never will. You have to do this now before you too attached. You're only hurting the both of you by drawing this out.' Heero knew it was now or never. 

  
  


Heero raised his hands up and took hold of Usagi's arms, which were still laced around his neck. He brought them down to her sides. He slowly took a step away from her. He knew that if he stayed close that he couldn't go through with it. Her scent would just captivate and entrance him. Heero inwardly grimaced once he saw the look of hurt cross her delicate features. He watched as tears slowly began welling up in her eyes.

  
  


"What's wrong? What did I do?" she asked.

  
  


"I'm sorry, Usagi. What happened between me and you was a mistake. It never should've happened."

  
  


"I know what we did to Duo was wrong and I'm sorry that I hurt him. He's a sweet guy, but he's not the one for me. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. It was only a matter of time before I met you. I can't help who I fall in love with," she replied.

  
  


She was making things difficult. 'I'm sorry, Usagi. Please forgive me.'

  
  


"Duo has nothing to do with it. I think you need to rethink your feelings for me."

  
  


Usagi gasped, "Heero, you can't mean that. After all that's happened. Everything we've shared together..."

  
  


"meant nothing," interrupted Heero coldly. The tears were slowly trailing down Usagi's cheeks as she stared up at Heero in disbelief.

  
  


Suddenly she a look of defiance came over her features. "I don't believe you. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing towards me!?" she demanded. Heero opened his mouth, ready to let the words tumble from his lips but they wouldn't come. They seemed to be lodged in his throat. Usagi misinterpreted his lost for words as a changed of heart. She pulled him down to her awaiting lips and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. She only stopped once she realized that he wasn't kissing back. Heero could feel her hot tears moisten his own cheeks. She slowly moved away, not daring to look into his eyes for fear of what she would find.

  
  


He let his hand move up to caress her cheek one last time. He raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. He gazed at her, knowing it would be the last time that he would be this close to her. He saw the glimmer of hope in eyes and had to choke back a sob knowing what his words were about to do to that light.

  
  


"You mean nothing to me," With that he brushed pass her, not taking another look at her. For he knew that if he did, he would take her into his arms and whisper countless apologies. He would have to avoid her. He could not see her anymore. He would not risk her finding out the truth.

  
  


Heero walked away from his angel with tears freely flowing down his cheeks. He didn't care if he was being weak. Surely people would understand if they knew he had just been ripped away from heaven itself.

  
  


'Well,' thought Heero grimly, 'I better get back to hell, everyone there's probably worried about me.'


	6. Murderous Hands

Hey everyone. It's 4:30 in the morning, I don't own SM or GW, and I apologize for all errors. I've noticed I make a lot of them. Oh well, I don't write because I wish to practice my typing or grammar.

  
  


If the chapter is really short, forgive me. Like I said, it's 4:30. I have to be at school in an hour and a half for Winter Guard practice. Our coach insists on making us dance for two hours every other morning. Can anyone give me the number to a good shrink? I'm thinking my coach needs to see one. Then again I could be wrong, however, his wife just left him. She took EVERYTHING!!! Actually, she did leave him a box of tampons! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What?!" shrieked Duo. "You're not serious, are you Quatre? You don't honestly expect us to believe that the Perfect Soldier has actually fallen in love, do you?!"

  
  


"For once I agree with the braided baka. Yuy doesn't fall in love. You must be mistaken." Wufei added.

  
  


Quatre merely sighed. "I understand where you two are coming from. I never would have believed it either if I hadn't seen them kiss."

  
  


"He kissed my girlfriend!" Duo shouted in rage. "How could he?!"

  
  


"Duo, calm down..."

  
  


"What do you mean calm down?! I love her! He knew how I felt about her! I trusted him! Now he's going to go screw her since she's officially free! Not that her having a boyfriend stopped him before!"

  
  


"Duo! Don't you get it?!" Quatre yelled. "Heero isn't going over there to..." Quatre instantly blushed. "Anyway, the reason he's going to see Usagi is to tell her that he doesn't love her."

  
  


"Why would Heero do that if he really does love her?" asked Duo, voice full of confusion.

  
  


Quatre sighed. "Duo, Heero's letting her go so that she might get back together with you. He's trying to save you from being hurt."

  
  


Realization dawned upon the handsome teen. "You mean, Heero's willing to give up someone as wonderful as Usagi... for me?" Duo didn't even wait to see Quatre nod, he was already running out the door. Duo frantically ran after the monotonous boy but Heero already had a good start on him. Not to mention, Heero was riding a Suzuki Hayabusa. (That's my Dad's bike! It's amazing! It holds the world's record for fastest bike!) Finally, Duo could hear the familiar humming of the Japanese engine. He raised his arms above his head and waved at Heero, signaling for him to pull over.

  
  


Heero gazed at the normally happy teen. He recalled seeing Duo's tears and the way the trickled down his face. They were the tears that were caused by partaking in a forbidden love. Although he would admit it to none, Duo Maxwell was his best friend. He felt sick when he thought of how much he had hurt Duo. 

  
  


The motorcycle came to a halt. The Perfect Soldier turned to Duo and was slightly taken back at Duo's loud gasp. The entire time Heero had been thinking about Duo's tears, he had forgotten about his own. He gingerly raised his fingers to feel the moisture that had thoroughly soaked his face. It seemed as if they had taken up permanent residence. 

  
  


"Heero, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." Duo choked out in a rather strained voice. "I didn't think anyone could love her as much as I do..."

  
  


Heero watched the boy stumble over his words. What was Duo trying to play at?

  
  


"What are you talking about?"

  
  


"Heero, it's okay. I already know. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" 

  
  


"Hn" Heero was speechless. He was trying desperately to regain his emotionless facade but it was all in vain. Duo had seen the salty streams that broke free from the bondage of his pain filled eyes.

  
  


"Heero, would you just stop it?! Don't you realize that if you don't stop this you're going to miss out on the most special girl in the world?!" 

  
  


Whether it be the torment Heero was currently experiencing from the loss of Usagi or the repressed emotions from his days as an assassin, he did not know... but suddenly, he snapped...

  
  


"Of course I know what I'm missing out on! You don't have to argue with me about that! I am well aware of how special she is! She would have to be to make a murderer like me feel this way! That's exactly why I'm giving her up! No matter how she makes me feel or how much I love her, the fact still remains that I don't deserve her! I'm a cold hearted, ruthless killer!" Heero flung out his hands in front of him, palms up. "You see these hands?! Do you have any idea how many have died by these very hands?!"

  
  


Duo slowly shook his head. "Neither do I!" shouted Heero. "How can Usagi possibly spend her life with someone who disregards life so easily?! She's an innocent... I would just soil her..." Heero could go on no longer. He fell to his knees, his body racking with sobs.

  
  


Duo stared at Heero for what seemed to be ages, his mouth slightly ajar. He had never expected Heero to just snap. He finally knelt down and place his hand lightly on Heero's quivering shoulder. 

  
  


"Heero," Duo began, "I can't say I know what you're going through, cause I don't. But, I do know that whenever things got tough, it was always you that came and pulled off a miracle. When we were pilots, the whole world was counting on us. It was just too much for us all... all except you. You were the one that we counted on. The one that saved us all at every turn. Heero, do you remember at the end of the war... that was you that saved earth. No one but you could've pulled that one off. Just think about how many people you have saved. They outweigh the ones you were ordered to kill by a long shot. I won't deny that the five us didn't kill because we did. Many died at our hands, but... just look around you. We're finally at peace. Heero, you've made more sacrifices than anyone. It's time that you move on. Usagi loves you and you love her. You deserve happiness more than anyone does..."

  
  


Heero looked into Duo's soft violet eyes. "What about you?"

  
  


"What about me?"

  
  


"I thought you loved her. I stepped aside for you..."

  
  


"I won't lie. I do love her... a lot, but she doesn't love me. Besides, I owe you for all the times you've... well, not shot me?" Duo joked. All he got in return was a slight smirk.

  
  


"What if it's too late?"

  
  


Duo seemed to think over Heero's question before he opened his mouth to answer. "I think we can figure something out..."

  
  
  
  
  
  


I can't believe the story is almost done. I should only have one or two more chapters left. Sorry if I rushed it. I'm bad about that kind of thing. 

  
  


About Duo, instead of having a poll to see who he should be with...

  
  


THE PERSON WHO WRITES THE FUNNIEST REVIEW GETS TO PICK WHO DUO ENDS UP WITH!!!

  
  


I think that's fair! When you review, just tell me who you want him to be with and if you win, ta da! Instant Duo romance! 

  
  
  
  



	7. Cruel Fairy Tale

Hey, did you miss me? I would've had this out a long time ago but I couldn't get a hold of the person who won the contest... Actually, I had a tie... I was going to see if they agreed on who they wanted Duo to be paired with but I never got a reply. I know some of you will be disappointed but I could only pair him with one lucky girl... It's definitely an unlikely match, but, hey, I'm always up for diversity... 

  
  


For the last time, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing... 

  
  
  
  


IMPORTANT!!! This chapter is dedicated toSGF! I was supposed to have this out for her birthday... I'm so sorry it wasn't out then... Please forgive me...

  
  


***

  
  


The music was blaring; the loud melody flooded the entire room, casting its spell onto all those who listened. Usagi sat in a booth in a secluded corner. She didn't know why she had allowed her friends to drag her here, of all places. The were so many memories. Even though she had only spent one night with him here, it was the best night of her life. She gazed out into the see of swaying bodies, immediately finding the exact location that Heero had held her so closely, so desperately. Her eyes closed in sweet reminiscence of the feel of his hands on the delicate curve of her lower spine. His hands were timid and unsure, but they still managed to make her heart flutter. All of her life, she dreamed about living out one of her favorite fairy tales. Finally, when everything seems perfect, her knight in shining armor abandons her. Out of all of her memories of Heero, one stood out among the rest. 

  
  


"You mean nothing to me..." This simple phrase had pierced her very soul, embedding itself into the deep crevices that she stored only her most haunting thoughts and nightmares. Heero not loving her, that most definitely counted as a nightmare. If only she could wake up...

  
  


Usagi raised her small glass, rotating her wrist to hear the soft tinkle of the ice. Absentmindedly, she gazed down into the glass. She watched as the ice was submerged temporarily by the amber liquid. How she envied the ice. What she wouldn't give for the chance to drown into her own sorrows. Maybe then she would forget... 

  
  


[It was finally Usagi that broke the silence that had wrapped itself so gingerly around them. "I want to kiss you so badly," she said, a little surprised at her own words.  
  
"Then why don't you?"]

  
  


Who was she kidding? She didn't want to forget! In all of her days, no one had managed to make her feel the way Heero had. At the lightest touch of his calloused fingertips, she seemed to come alive. A passion coursed through her, a passion that she had only read about in cheap romance novels. No, she would never forget.

  
  


A soft sigh escaped through Usagi's parched lips. She felt so helpless. She wanted to cry, but every last tear had been shed. Usagi had even resorted to screaming and yelling her innermost questions out into the night on her many late night journeys through the park. A lot of good it did. Just like Heero, her questions were stolen from her, carried away by the swift breeze that was not even courteous enough to give her a single answer. How frustrating it is to live your whole life searching and dreaming of finding true love, only to find that it didn't exist? She had found the love of her life, Usagi had no doubt about that... but wasn't the charming prince supposed to love her back? Maybe Usagi had misread her fairy tales, but she couldn't recall any of them ever saying, "And they all would have lived happily ever after, if the prince loved the princess in return..." 

  
  


"Usagi! Come on and dance with us!" hollered a beautiful blonde. Even though she was yelling, her voice was still barely audible over the thunderous music. Usagi allowed her attention to be redirected from Heero to the childish pout that graced her friend's lips. "Please!!!"

  
  


"I'm sorry, Mina. I just don't feel well. I shouldn't have come here tonight." Usagi stood up and started to collect her belongings.

  
  


"Usagi, I know you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you, and I won't push you. I just don't think it's good for you to be all upset. You really shouldn't keep things bottled in like this."

  
  


Usagi contemplated the words of her friend until she reached the decision that she was right. Usagi knew that she had to find some way to vent out her frustrations. She was tired of holding onto her pain and grief. 'I wonder,' thought Usagi, 'does he know how much he hurt me? Is he even sorry?' She wanted to be able to tell her friends about Heero. She wanted to tell them about how she had fallen in love with a man that, not only flat out refused her love, but shattered it. Then, all of her friends would join in telling her how she deserved so much better and how this guy was nothing but some jerk who could never appreciate her. Under normal circumstances, that would make her feel a lot better... but with Heero, she just couldn't bring herself to think that she deserved better. Heero was so cold and void of emotion. Usagi could easily tell that in the short time that she had known him. However, he did let down his mask and allowed her access to his heart... allowed HER access... no one else, just her... Usagi embraced this last bit of Heero that she could truly call her own. Heero had opened up to her which meant that, even in the smallest degree, he had felt something for her. How pitiful it must seem for her greatest joy to spring from something so small and pathetic.

  
  


Usagi had once again allowed her thoughts to wander. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and to regain focus on the task at hand. No matter what happened between Heero and herself in the past, she still loved him. She was always told that love was a beautiful treasure that should be shared with everyone. 

  
  


"Well," Usagi began, "I always was a firm believer in sharing," Usagi then made her way up to the stage before Mina could respond to her seemingly random words.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, five teenager guys had just walked into the club. Heero's eyes darted across the room, ensuing in a frantic search for the object of his affection. 

  
  


"I still can't believe we're actually here! Out of all people to fall for a weak woman, I never thought I see the day that they managed to snag Yuy." Wufei snorted. "I mean, really, how does one so weak manage to break the Perfect Soldier?"

  
  


"She's not weak," Heero's voice was barely above a whisper, but it coming from Heero's lips it still sounded deadly.

  
  


"Hey buddy, look." Heero followed Duo's outstretched index finger which pointed directly at a beautiful golden goddess. 

  
  


"Usagi," he breathed. 

  
  


It seemed as if all time had stopped. The room uncharacteristically grew silent, awaiting the haunting tune that could rival that of an angel.

  
  


"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. I hadn't planned on singing tonight, but I had a sudden change of mind. The song I'm about to sing for you is meant for a very special guy that I love... more than life itself," It was all she could do to keep her voice steady and even. "I just wish he could be here to see just how much that is..."

  
  
  
  
  
  


The band played the soft melody as Usagi hummed along, waiting for her cue to come in. 

  
  
  
  


"I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight"  


Usagi slowly allowed her eyes to drift shut. It was her time to get away from the world. Now, was her time to remember Heero and relive the few, but magical moments that they had shared.

  
  


"If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right"  


Usagi remembered the night he had brought her home after dancing. She could still feel the keys in her hand as she struggled with her conscience and innermost desire. She remembered vividly which had one... she dropped her keys and threw herself into the arms of a forbidden love. 

  
  


"'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side"

  
  


Usagi gazed up into Heero's eyes as his expressionless mask began to fade away. It seemed as if the moment it was gone she was cast into a vast expanse of emotions. These emotions had been so closely guarded and she couldn't help but take pride in the fact that she was the one that they reached out for. She remembered the feeling of being overwhelmed, nearly smothered... but she pressed on and found that underneath the many frigid layers, there was a vulnerable boy... a boy that she couldn't help but fall in love with... 

"I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine"  


Even now, after the harsh words, she would give anything just to be able to feel hit touch once more. As she sang, she could feel the way Heero held her close as they danced. She could feel his arms around her and his warm breath on her face as he debated whether to steal a kiss or not.

  
  


"'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all  
For your love tonight" 

At this particular part of the song, Usagi nearly cried out in grief. She wanted to break down into tears. When she got up to sing this song, she had hoped that it would make everything better. As if singing these lyrics would heal the wounds that love had inflicted upon her. How ironic that they did the exact opposite. She knew more than ever that this song was only a temporary relief. She could hide within it forever. In a few moments she would emerge, gather the jagged shards of her shattered heart, and trudge off of the stage and back into her misery.

  
  


"Baby, can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes"

  
  


She wanted to send these words out to Heero in some last attempt to gain his affections. However, she knew that even if this message did reach him and he did return, it would only be out of pity.  


  
  


"I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind"

  
  


Chocolate hair fell into his Prussian blue eyes. His lean figure was wrapped closely around her own. She could feel the pull of his muscles as they moved together in perfect harmony. His lips touched hers...   


  
  


"And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight"

  
  


...and then they pulled away. It was as if someone was playing a cruel joke. She could remember everything... his scent, the curves of his face... everything except the feel of his kiss... 

"I'd give my all  
To have just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel your body next to mine"

  
  


Suddenly, her memories and fantasies were even more intense. They were just so real. Heat radiated off of his skin as he held her. Warm air tickle her ear as he whispered "I love you..."  


"'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song"

  
  


Usagi gasped as she heard the soft proclamation. Never, had Heero made her such a promise. She hadn't even dared to dream of it.   


"I'd give my all  
For your love tonight"

  
  


A rich baritone blended softly with her own as the song came to a conclusion. The tears that Usagi thought were long gone now tumbled freely down her cheeks. 'I miss him so much I'm becoming delusional.'

  
"Give my all for your love  
Tonight"

  
  


Usagi's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the thundering applause. However, the warmth she felt while she was singing had not yet left her. She slowly turned around to face none other than Heero Yuy.

  
  


"Heero?"

  
  


"I meant it," was his simple reply.

  
  


"Meant what?"

  
  


"I really do love you,"

  
  


"But I thought... you said..." Heero silenced her by placing two fingers upon her lips. Usagi reveled in the feathery touch.

  
  


"Forget what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just looking out for Duo,"

  
  


Everything just seemed to fall into place, as if the missing piece of a puzzle was, at last, inserted. "So, you were just trying to keep Duo from getting hurt?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


"Man, you guys are no fun." Duo commented. Nonchalantly, he looked out across the room until he spotted a rare beauty who was standing along side the wall. "A beautiful girl like her shouldn't be without a date." Duo made his way to this newfound girl and gently picked up her hand. He gingerly raised it up to his lips before flashing a dazzling smile.

  
  


"Would you care to dance, pretty lady?" a blush instantly stained the girl's cheeks at the nickname. 

  
  


"I'd love to," she replied a bit shyly. She allowed herself to be led out onto the floor to dance to the singing of her best friend. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

  
  


"The name's Duo Maxwell, and you are?"

  
  


"Ami Mizuno"

  
  


***

  
  


Heero nodded to Usagi's question. Maybe Duo wasn't the whole reason he let her go, but it wasn't really the time or place to tell her about being a gundam pilot. 

  
  


"Oh, Heero! Of course I forgive you. I love you, too." Usagi buried her head into Heero's chest. It's strange how tears filled with pain and sadness can so quickly turn into tears of joy. "But what about Duo?" Usagi was afraid to ask about him. She was scared that Heero would change his mind and leave her again. However, she really did care for Duo and she didn't want to see him hurt more than she had already made him.

  
  


A slight smirk plastered itself onto Heero's face. "I don't think we need to worry about him..." Usagi followed Heero's line of sight and smiled at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Her friend Ami looked to be very content in the arms of the flirtatious pilot. 

  
  


"Well, what do you know? It looks like everyone gets to have a happy ending," Usagi mused, "but the story's not quite over."

  
  


Heero seemed to take the hint, for he leaned in and gave her what she had been longing for all night. She now realized why she couldn't remember how it felt before. Heero's lips were pressed firmly onto her own. It was like coming home. Usagi knew that no matter how special Heero's kiss was, experiencing it in some fantasy could never send the same tingles throughout her body as the real thing. As the kiss continued, the audience was again allowed the sound of their clapping to fill the dark room. 

  
  


As Usagi continued to drink of Heero's lips, prolonging it for as long as she could... she thought to herself... 'This is how the fairy tale is supposed to go...'

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Oh my gosh! I'm done! I bet you guys never thought you would see this day! I can't believe it myself! So, what do you think? If you didn't like the whole Ami thing, I'm sorry... It was a contest so don't flame me over it...

  
  


Thank you so much for being patient with me and reading my story... Thanks to everyone who reviewed and pushed me to finish this.


End file.
